


The 21st Century Human Handbook to Time Lords

by Keranovi_of_Kastaborous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Gallifrey, Handbook, Time Lords - Freeform, render judgement accordingly, this is a 3am ditty about time lord weirdness that may/may not be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keranovi_of_Kastaborous/pseuds/Keranovi_of_Kastaborous
Summary: Are you a human? Do live in the human self prescribed 21st century? Do you have a Time Lord friend or know a Time Lord? Do you wonder why they act so strangely or sometimes seem like a disgruntled cat? Why they spout 10 kilometers of technobabble and then run off leaving you wondering when your life became the job of Time Lord sitting?Well, if so, this is the book for you!





	The 21st Century Human Handbook to Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is a little something my brain came up with at 3 AM and is refusing to let lie, so I present a little handbook about the Time Lords! This does have my own ideas and headcannons about Time Lords, and I don't even know if I'll keep this up or not, but I still just wanted to post it.  
> Anyways, enjoy wonderful readers!

First, before we begin to discuss Time Lords, there are a few things we must take care of. First, this book is written to be understood by the species _homo_ _sapien_ (alternatively, _human_ ) who were raised in their 21st century. If you do not fit these criteria, please try one of our other books detailing other species. If you are a Dalek, please try _The_ _Dalek’s_ _Guide_ _to_ _the_ _Universe_ , the entire contents of which are as follows: “EXTERMINATE!”. With this in mind, if some of this books contents are too simplistic for your taste, please note that this book is meant to be understandable to the average human who has no knowledge of inter dimensional temporal physics or multiple forms of the laws of reality.

Additionally, this book is meant to detail Time Lords. Please note however, that this is the writer’s version of Time Lords. The author would like to remind the reader that there are many different universes, and this is only one version of the Time Lords. Your own universe may have Time Lords that are rather different in various aspects, so please do not take your anger out on this book if you find discrepancies in what you believe Time Lords to be like.

That said, let us delve into the strange, weird, terrifying, and utterly incomprehensible Time Lords, from their biology and abilities to their history and culture. I hope you brought your sonic screwdriver and hard hat, because things are about to get messy.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in regards to mistakes and whatnot, this is written on sleep deprivation and is not beta-ed.  
> Next chapter will be posted later, after I get it edited enough to be presentable to society.


End file.
